


Explanations and Consequences

by Seiya234



Series: Transcendence AU [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Transcendence AU, dipper being a demon uncle and shizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where there is something a little different about Miss Willow Pines and oh shit, Dipper is going to have to explain this to his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations and Consequences

Dipper was omniscient.

Ish. Kind of. It was complicated

Rather, yes he did know most everything, but accessing that knowledge was easier said than done at times.

(Sometimes it ended with forks in his arms and cuts all on him or the walls bleeding blood as he learned exactly how and when Mabel would die and-)

Anyway.

The point was, even he couldn’t see all consequences of his actions.

Case in point, his youngest niece.  
-

Here is Alcor the Dream Bender, holding the bloody hands of his supplicants, Dipper Pines gripping the palms of his brother in law and uncle.

Breathe in, send the life that Stan and Henry had offered, and a bit of his own help as well, to make sure the babies are born safe and healthy.

Breathe in and see an avoided future of four to five months in the NICU, of Mabel drawn and grey, of the youngest star failing to draw that first breath in and stilling so soon, too soon after her entrance and no no Ǹ͟Ò̴͞

Breathe in and instead of the trickle of help you meant to send to your littlest star you send a torrent of energy instead because no niece of yours was going to…to die under your watch.

Breathe out, let Stan and Henry know its okay, smile a bit at the feeling of question you get through your bond with Mabel and feel a sense of relief so palpable it is like a massive weight on your chest that the kids will be okay.

Breathe out and forget that you aren’t just Dipper Pines who can do weird stuff, you are also Alcor, a demon with power immense enough that sometimes you cling to your sister, shivering, thinking about what you could do, truly do.

Forget that every action has consequences, intended or otherwise.

In retrospect, Dipper later thought, he should have connected the dots a lot earlier.

But as the highly specific button Mabel made for him said, “Just because you’re all-seeing doesn’t mean you aren’t a goober.”

(The type was really small on that button)

—-

Dipper liked to check in on the kids while he was away from the Shack answering summons or faffing about the Mindscape, unseen even by Mabel.

(Because even though he was ever mindful of how little time he had with his family, sometimes he needed a little break-like Stan and his lodge, or Henry at the library, or Mabel going out with the girls).

One day, when the triplets were about six months and Dipper was stuck listening to his summoner reading out a forty page manifesto (seriously, forty pages and he kept losing his place and starting over), he opened his mind’s eye and checked in everyone at the Shack.

Stan was working in the Library-which was always hilarious because old instincts died hard and he still treated the patrons like targets. There was Mabel, doing some yard work. There was Henry, Hank and Acacia in his arms, and a book in hand…somehow. On his lap propped up against him was Willow.

Who was looking at him straight in the eye, or at least as much direct eye contact a six month old could manage.

Huh. Must be a coincidence.

Except then it kept happening. Over and over and over, as Willow got older.

Dipper tried peeking in from out of Willow’s line of sight but once she had the fine motor skills to do so her head would whip over to where his eye was.

By the time she was two, Mabel had gotten into the habit of calling Willow “Little Cat” because of how often Willow would seize up slightly and then intently look at one particular spot around her.

She probably had a touch of the Sight, Dipper decided, nothing big.

——-

It was the Summerween that the triplets decided to dress up as him that brought home to Dipper there was more than met the eye to his youngest niece.

Two or three days before Summerween, Dipper had an info dump (as Henry had termed them) and he still hadn’t gotten over the physical feeling of seeing the Sun go supernova and swallow up the Earth (never mind that humanity had long since gone off to other stars, other galaxies, it still hurt).

Dipper sat in the living room by his self, unable to move from the recliner that smelt like comfort and Grunkle Stan.

Willow came in, wavy hair done in a braid and towing her doll behind her.

She peeked at Dipper with a fey look in her eyes, then crawled onto his lap.

Dipper couldn’t help but smile a bit, and closed his arms around her.

“Hey Little Figher,” he said softly to his niece.

Willow burrowed his face in Dipper’s shirt.

“Uncle Dipper, why are your colors sad?” she asked plaintively.

Dipper froze.

“What do you mean Willow?” he carefully asked.

She raised her head. “Your colors are sad; I could feel them from upstairs.”

That….that wasn’t the Sight (which had started to pop up more in the general population). The Sight just meant seeing into the Mindscape slightly, catching sight of will-o-wisps, ghosts, minor demons and so on.

No. This was one of the ways Dipper saw everyone around him.

Oh shit.

Willow looked up and moved a bit to poke him in the chest. “You’re blellow now, like how Daddy is when I cough a lot. You should stop.”

He couldn’t help but smile at how imperious she sounded. “I’m sorry Willow.” He paused. “Do you see other people’s colors?” (The technical term was aura but Willow was only  
six so colors worked just as well).

She nodded, chewing on the end of her braid. “Uh-huh.”

A suspicion was beginning to form in Dipper’s stomach. He gently eased her braid out of her mouth. “How long has this been going on Will?”

“Always.” She furrowed her brow on thought. “More and more though.” She looked at him worriedly. “Am I in trouble?”

Dipper hugged her so tight she let out a little squeak.

“No Willow, never for something like colors.” Dipper thought for a second.

“Let me show you how to not have to see them all the time. Sound good?”

Willow nodded.

What on earth was he going to tell Henry and Mabel?

———

Two days after Summerween, Willow manifested a little flame at the tip of her index finger to light one of the candles at the dinner table (Mabel was going through a make-your-own-candle phase and the house was covered with them) and Dipper realized the gig was up.

When Willow lit the candle, Mabel shot a quick look at the other adults, and simply had said, “Thank you Willow! That’s a big help!” They had dinner like usual but as soon as the kids had finished dinner and ran outside to play, Mabel had gotten up, grabbed Dipper by the ear, and took him to the living room.

“Ow ow ow owowOW MABEL.”

She didn’t let go until she had sat him on the couch, Henry trailing behind them.

"Spill Dipper."

He took a deep breath. “Well, first, you need to remember there is nothing wrong wit-OW!”

Mabel had reached over and smacked him upside the head.

“Dipper Pines, Henry and I are NOT our parents. I don’t care if there is something different about Willow. I just need to know what it is. So dish.”

Mabel was looking at him and oh god Henry was doing that librarian thing of looking at him over the top of his glasses which really freaked Dipper out for some reason and-

“I think Willow can do magic.” He told them about the colors, how she was able to sense him even when he was unseeable. “I haven’t really sat down with her yet and…um, checked, but I think there may be a bit more.”

He looked at his sister and her husband. Henry looked pale but the flavor of worry coming from him wasn’t that of being scared of someone but scared for them-Dipper understood where he was coming from. And Mabel was-

“Oh. Okay, that makes sense.”

Henry and Dipper looked at her with equally befuddled looks and Mabel laughed and wrapped her arms around both of them, having since joined them on the couch.

“Dipper, even before you were a demon you were able to do magic. Remember that time you raised the dead?”

Henry made a tiny choking sound but Mabel went on.

“And I tried it myself later-“

“MABEL-“

“-oh shush Dipping Sauce. Point is, I tried it and it didn’t work. That was all you bro bro. And we have been starting to see people being able to do little bits of magic on their own so this isn’t that surprising now that you told us. I bet it just runs in our family, is all.”

Dipper nodded and leaned back into the seat, tapping his feet. Well, thankfully he didn’t have to tell her that Willow was probably going to be a bit different even from other magic us-

“What aren’t you telling me Dipper?”

Dipper popped back into the Mindscape, in hopes to make a quick escape.

“Dipper Pines, don’t you dare leave now. You were doing your puppy feet thing and you only have puppy feet when you’re not telling the whole truth. What else is there?”

Dipper squirmed. “Mabel I don’t have puppy feet-“

Mabel’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t dodge the question Dipper.”

Henry couldn’t see or hear Dipper any more but he leaned in a bit towards the space on the couch where his brother in law was.

“Dip, does this have to do…with that deal we made?”

Henry said it in a whisper so Dipper hoped that Mabel wouldn’t catch but who was he kidding, this was his sister, so of course she did.

“Deal?” Mabel asked in a dangerously low tone.

From his other side, Henry coughed and said, “If it has to do with Willow, we need to tell her.”

Fuck. They were dead.

Resigned, Dipper marshaled the last bit of energy he had from dinner and became corporeal once more.

Hesitantly, taking turns, Dipper and Henry told Mabel about a night several years ago, of sacrifice and blood and love.

“-and Willow…Willow…was…was…she wouldn’t have-” Dipper trailed into silence for a second, unable to voice what would have happened. Judging from the look on Mabel’s face, he didn’t have to.

Dipper managed to go on. “So, I panicked and I helped her a little more than I meant to and here we are.”

Dipper couldn’t read the look on Mabel’s face. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and breathed in once or twice. She stood up, and paced for a minute or two.

Mabel opened her eyes again and the expression on her face was one Dipper had only seen a few times in his life before. It was not a happy expression, to say the least.

“I…I appreciate that you saved….saved Willow’s life. The three of you. And Hank and Acacia too. But I’m upset that you thought it was okay to do that behind my back, were never thinking of even telling me and-“

Mabel took a deep breath.

“My husband. My brother. We are having words later. But for now…”

She pointed at Dipper.

“So. What you’re saying is that Willow has demon magic thanks to you?”

“Um, uh, er, well-“

Mabel stomped her foot from frustration. “Aren’t you supposed to be omniscient?!”

“Mabel, you know it doesn’t work like that,” Dipper said quietly.

She softened, but only a bit.

“I know…so the first thing I want you to do is find out for sure. Then, you’re going to give her lessons. And also, I want you to have something you do one on one with Hank and Acacia as well too. I don’t want them to feel left out.”

Dipper thought about it for a second. Hank had mentioned wanting to learn the violin like Dipper, and Acacia loved puzzles…he could figure something out.

Dipper nodded.

Mabel whirled to look at Henry.

“And you are going to bring all three of the kids in and make sure they know that they are all special and unique in our eyes. You’re going to make sure this doesn’t change things between all of them.”

Henry nodded, the look of a man who knew he done fucked up on his face.

Mabel looked at them for another minute. “And I’m going to find Grunkle Stan and yell at him for a few minutes.”

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Dipper and Henry looked at each other.

“That… could have been a lot worse,” Dipper finally managed to say.

“I think we’re still going to get yelled at some more,” Henry replied back, before getting up to find the kids.

(who, as it turned out, had known since “forever” as Hank had put it. And were using Willow’s skill to find out when Grunkle Stan was lying and extort ice cream out of him. Henry left a little worried they were raising a mini crime-syndicate)


End file.
